For the Love of A Thief
by SwingDancer
Summary: “What kind of game are you planning, Kate?” Spoiler alert for "Free Fall" Kate/Neal and Neal & Peter big brother/friendship. Co-written with RascalFlattsS


For The Love of a Thief

A White Collar Fanfiction Story

Written by SwingDancer & RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own White Collar.

Warning: Some minor swearing.

Major Spoiler Alert for "Free Fall"

Chapter 1 Hello Kate:

As soon as Kate walked through the door, Peter flipped on the light switch. The lamp on the desk came on, revealing Peter sitting in the chair.

Kate stood in the doorway and gasped. "Peter," she breathed as if she couldn't believe that the man was standing there in front of her.

"Hello Kate," said Peter. "We need to talk about Neal."

Kate's face paled. "Neal?" She acted like she hadn't heard that name before.

"Neal Caffrey, my partner," said Peter. "About 5'11", black wavy hair, blue eyes, about 29-30 years old, wears this stupid hat all the time. Sound familiar?"

"Oh _that_ Neal," said Kate.

"_That_ Neal," said Peter. He sighed and sat up in the chair. "What the hell kind of game are you planning, Kate?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kate. "I'm not playing any games."

"Really?" asked Peter. He opened a folder, laying out the picture of Kate and the Man with the Ring.

Kate sighed. "It's not what you think."

"Let me tell you what I think," said Peter. "I think you are playing games with Neal's emotions. I think you are toying with him. I think you are trying to mess up Neal's work with the FBI. Neal's got a good thing going here Kate. I'm trying to protect him and you-"Peter's voice trailed off as Kate stepped into under the main light. He starred at the large bump that was her stomach. There was no denying it.

"Are you—"Peter gasped trying to finish the sentence.

Kate put her hands on her stomach. "Yes, Peter. I'm pregnant."

Peter continued to gasp at Kate. "How far along?" he asked.

Kate sighed. "Five months."

Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You've got a lot of nerve! You string Neal along, playing games with his heart and in the meantime you are cheating on him!

"I did not cheat on Neal!" shouted Kate. "This is his baby!"

"How is that possible?" asked Peter.

"It's a long story," said Kate.

Peter sat back down in the chair. "I've got time."

"It's complicated," said Kate.

"What about this is not complicated?" asked Peter. "You're pregnant with Neal's child. And for someone who has gone to such long lengths to get in contact with him, you haven't told him that he's going to be a father."

Kate bit her lip. Peter smiled. "Hit the nail right on the head, didn't I?" He sighed. "Kate, what the hell is going on here? Someone bugged my phone and tried to frame Neal and put him back in jail!"

Kate paled. "They did what?"

"You didn't know?" asked Peter.

"Oh course not!" said Kate. She rushed forward. She grabbed Peter's hands in her own and shook them. "Oh Peter! You have to protect him!"

"Protect Neal?" asked Peter. "From who?"

Kate paused. She looked down at the floor. "I can't tell you."

"I can't protect Neal if I don't know what I am protecting him from!" said Peter. "I want to help you and Neal. But I can't do that if you don't tell me _everything._"

Kate shook her head. "This was never supposed to happen. Everything is spinning out of control…" She looked up at Peter. "Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"Oh course," said Peter.

"No matter where it leads and who is implicated?" asked Kate. Peter nodded.

Kate sighed. "All right. I will tell you everything. But I need you to promise me something."

"Kate-"

"I need you to promise me!" Kate yelled. "Otherwise this ends here."

_There's no arguing with a pregnant woman, _thought Peter. "Tell me what it is first." Kate raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm still a federal agent! I can't promise anything illegal!"

Kate rolled her eyes, "God Neal was right. You are such a boy scout." The smile that tugged at her lips suddenly disappeared.

"I need you to promise me," said Kate slowly. "That no matter what happens, you WILL protect Neal. He's all I have. And if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself."

Peter sighed. "Kate-"

"Promise me Peter!" interrupted Kate. "Promise me that you will keep Neal safe! _Please_!"

Peter smiled. "Oh course I will. Neal's my partner. Hell, there are times when he's like an annoying little brother. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect him. But I can't protect him if you don't tell me the truth."

Kate nodded. She lifted up her pant leg half an inch to reveal her ankle. Peter gasped when he saw what was there. Neal Caffrey was wearing the same thing on his ankle.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," said Peter. Even though he already knew the answer.

Kate nodded. "It's a GPS monitor. Put on my ankle courtesy of the FBI."

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Cliffie karma.

Please review!

For The Love of a Thief

By SwingDancer & RascalFlattsS

Chapter 2: It's Like How Harry Met Sally….Sort Of….

_This chapter how Neal and Kate meet with their background of how they got into White Collar_


End file.
